herofandomcom-20200223-history
Coco (Koji Kokoda)
'''Coco '''is a cream-coloured tanuki and one of the mascots in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel. He has the unique ability to transform into a human at will, but quickly changes back to mascot form if he gets slightly hurt or if he is weak. When in human form, he is the teacher of L'École des Cinq Lumières in order to be close to Pretty Cure while also searching for Pinkies for the Dream Collet in order to get a friend of his back and to save his kingdom. Personality Coco is kind and deeply caring, almost the completely opposite from his best friend Natts. Coco trusts people rather easily, and is ready to reveal his mascot form to save innocent people. In his human form; he's calm, wise and nice. In his true from; he gets happy and energetic. He enjoys hanging out with his friends as Nuts always read books back in Palmier. He's worried about his Kingdom was invaded by Nightmare and Nuts injured and trapped in the Dream Collet. He would do anything to save them that he tried to steal the Dream Collet from Nozomi. Even though he's kind, he sometimes gets mad and go strict to the someone that did something wrong or drastic. When Syrup held a grudge against him, Coco was deeply saddened and bothered, as he felt guilty and does care about Syrup as much everyone else; even having kept him company and tried to help him in Palmier Kingdom. He has/develops a crush on Nozomi as the series go on. When Nozomi loses her balance and nearly fell, Coco's always there to save her. This shows that he's protective of her and worries about her sometimes. He will even stand up for her, even if the person he's facing is a member of Nightmare. Special Powers As we all know, Coco can be able to transform into a human like (some of) the mascots in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 world and take the name Koji Kokoda. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coco is able to use the power of his Palmier crown to give Pretty Cure the Cure Fleurets, and together with Natts' crown, they give Cure Dream and Milky Rose the ability to combine their powers. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, Coco (in his human form) is able to blast black spheres from his hand and almost have the same combat/fighting skills as the Precures when he was brainwashed. It's unknown if Mushiban or Palmier crown granted these powers. And also in the part of the movie, he, along with Natts, jokingly uses the power of the Miracle Lights to transform into Cure Coco the Cure of Cream, who, along with Cure Natts, forms the duo Coconuts. He uses the same accessories as Cure Dream, hitting their special bond. Cure Coco only appears as a joke to explain how the use of the Miracle Lights will create a miracle to the audience. Trivia *Coco and Cure Dream shared what was, as of June 2009, the first on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Coco was the first mascot to ever to have a human form. *He was the first mascot to be turned evil for any period of time. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Coco appeared in the following rankings: **6th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most" *Coco is the first ever mascot to save someone from falling that will soon become a Pretty Cure. *Coco's human form theme color is baby blue. Gallery cms_cure_rouge03.jpg 0134.jpg Dollcoco.jpg Navigation Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Monarchs Category:Weaklings Category:Parody/Homage Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Businessmen Category:Fairies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated